You're Not The Only One
by Migamiikki
Summary: A few days after zero is saved by cross a friend comes to say hi but what happens when she leaves. what happens when thay both attend cross acadeny. a zeroxoc. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not The Only One**

_Chapter 1_

Name: Roze Hazehara

Age: 14 at first then 18 when they are at the academy

Height: 175 cm

Weight: 138 pounds

Hair: Blood red pulled up into a high ponytail with bangs outlining your face.

Wears: The day class girl uniform

Eye Colour: Dark Blue

Occupation: Vampire Hunter

Weapon: Dagger/Sword, it looks like a dagger at first but it can grow into a full length sword. Since it can shrink into the size of a dagger you can hide it on the inside of your left thigh(like where yuki hides her staff)

The story starts a few days after Zero was taken in by Cross

Zero's P.O.V

I've been at crosses house for a few days now and I can't get that day out of my head. It kept replaying in my head as I walked into the living room to see Yuki cleaning.

"Why are you cleaning Yuki" I asked.

"Kaien said we are having a special guest today" she replied.

"Who's is it?" I wondered.

"I don't know he didn't tell me when I asked all he said was it was a surprise" she said sadly.

After Yuki said that you left to find Kaien to try and find out who was coming. You hoped it wasn't another vampire. You found Kaien a few minutes later in his office. You didn't bother knocking you just let yourself in to find Cross asleep at his desk.

"Hey wake up" you yell, nothing happened so you tried again. Nothing happened.

*sigh*"Yuki got hurt" I said.

Kaien jumped out of his chair yelling "Yuki are you okay, daddy will kiss it better!"

"She's fine she's just cleaning" I grumbled.

"Zero how could you lie to me!" he yelled in my ear

"I had a question to ask and you wouldn't wake up so you left me no choice" I replied.

Cross sighed and straitened himself up. "So what did you want to ask me?" he asked.

"Who is the guest we are having?" I asked.

"Sorry Zero that is a surprise" he said with a childish smile on.

"It's not another vampire is it?" I said angrily.

"No they're not a vampire" he replied.

"Good" I said then left.

_Time Skip_

We were all sitting in the living room waiting for our guest to arrive. A few minutes later the door bell rang tell us that our guest has arrived.

"Zero can you get the door?" asked well more like ordered.

"Fine" I grumbled.

I got up and headed for the door. When I got there I opened it and all I saw was a flash of red before I was tackled to the ground.

Roze's P.O.V

You walked up to the giant double doors of the mansion. You were so happy that you were able to see zero again after what happened. You rang the door bell and waited. A few seconds later the door opened. On the other side was zero. You were so happy you ran and hugged him making him fall backwards and you to land on top of him.

"What the-" then he stopped after he saw who it was.

"R-Roze" he said with a shocked face.

You both got up and looked at each other. You hugged him again but not hard enough to knock him over again.

"I'm glad you're alive" you said but it was muffled by his shirt. He hugged you back.

"So am I" he said.

You guys stayed like that for awhile then let go.

"Come on everyone is waiting for you" he said as he motioned for you to fallow.

"Okay" you said as you fallowed.

You fallowed him down the long hall till you came to a room with a little bit of chit chat coming form it. Zero walks in and you walk in after. The two people in the room stop talking and look at you.

"You must be Roze Hazehara, Zero's friend." "I'm Kaien Cross and this is my adopted daughter Yuki" he said with a smile.

"Hi" says yuki as she sticks out her hand.

"Hi" you say as you take her hand and shocked it.

"So how long have you known zero?" she asks as you all sit down.

"We used to train together all the time, we even had the same teacher" you replied.

You were all chatting and laughing when Kaien's stomach growled.

"Hehe looks like I'm hungry, who else is?" he asked.

"I am" you and Zero said at the same time.

"Okay let's go eat" he yelled as he jumped up and ran for the kitchen.

"Dose he always acted like that?" you asked with a sweat drop.

"Sadly yes" Zero said sadly.

You were all sitting at the table having finished eating. You looked at the clock it read 9:34pm.

"Ah looked at the time I have to go" you say as you stand up.

"Okay we hope to see you again" said yuki.

"Me too, bye everyone" you said while waving.

"Bye" they all say.

"I'll walk you to the door" said Zero.

"Okay" you said while walking to the door with Zero.

Zero opened the door for you and you walked out. Zero stood in the door way watching you getting in a car that was waiting for you. He closed the door when he couldn't see the car anymore.

You arrived home in a few minutes and walked through the front door.

"I'm home!" you yelled.

"Welcome home Roze how was Zero?" called your Mother.

"He's good" you replied.

You just got your shoes off when there was a knock at the door.

"Can you get that honey?" asked your mom.

"Sure mom" you replied as you opened the door. When you opened it there stood…..

Mahahahah aren't I evil a clifthanger. Well since I'm really into the story the next chapter will be up soon. Thanks and check out my poll on my profile and please review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**You're Not The Only One**

_Chapter 2_

Roze's P.O.V

You opened the door and there stood Ichiru.

"Ichi-" but before you were able to finish ichiru pulled his sword out from nowhere and stabbed you in the right shoulder. You screamed out in pain. Your mom and dad came running when they herd you scream weapons in hand. Then a lady appeared behind ichiru and grabbed you by the neck and pulled you outside. It all happened so fast. Your parents get killed by ichiru and the lady's pureblood power. You could fell her breath on the back of your neck.

"My name is Shizuka Hio, I'm the one who killed zero's family and turned him into a vampire and now you" she said

After that she bit your neck and started to drink your blood. You tried to escape by you couldn't because she had you in a tight embrace. The feeling of having your blood sucked out of you is not a good feeling. You vision started to blur. You felt her pull her fangs out and you collapsed into a pool of blood, your parent's blood. Before you passed out you saw your parent's dead bodies. You wanted to cry but couldn't because you went unconscious.

Zero's P.O.V

'Kaien said he was going out for a few minutes it's been almost an hour' thought Zero.

I herd the door open and went to see who it was, Yuki fallowed. When I turned the corner to see I couldn't move because there was Cross holding a bloody Roze. She had cuts all over her body and a giant wound on her right shoulder. She looked like she was in pain.

"Yuki can you prepare a room for her?" asked Kaien.

"Yes" she said as she ran off.

"W-What happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you once we take care of Roze" he replied.

He headed down the hall to the room Yuki went to. When we got there Yuki was outside the door. Inside the room was a bed and everything you could find in a hospital. Kaien went in. we fallowed but her stopped us.

"I need to check if she's okay and what's wrong so can you guys wait outside for a bit?" he asked.

"Ok" replied Yuki and I.

After a few minutes we were aloud in. All I could take was two steps because there laid Roze in the bed with bandages covering her arms and legs, two needles in her arms and hocked up the a breathing machine.

"Take a seat I'll tell you what happened" said Kaien.

Yuki and I pulled up a chair to listen.

"Well I didn't see what happened but I can tell you what I saw when I got there. When I got there part of front lawn was like a blood pool. The blood came from her parents who are now dead and at the edge of the pool was Roze. I don't know what happened but I'm guessing the same thing happened to her as did you Zero. There was the sent of a pureblood." Explained Kaien.

"Oh my god" whispered Yuki

"I think it would be better to leave and let her rest" said Kaien.

Yuki and Kaien got up but you didn't.

"I'm staying here" you said.

"Okay dinner will be ready in a hour" said Kaien.

I just nodded.

**Time Skip(3 Days later)**

Roze's P.O.V

You awoke in a white room. Your head hurt well your whole body hurt. You turned your head to look around and saw Zero asleep. The door opened suddenly and there stood Kaien.

"Zero stayed by your side the whole time you were out" he stated.

He walked over to Zero and woke him. He slowly opened his eye till he notice you were awake he jumped up.

"You're awake, how do you feel?" he asked.

"My whole body hurts but other then that I'm fine" you said with a smile.

"Good and what was the vampires name that attacked you and who gave you that wound?" he asked

You looked down sadly then replied "The vampire who attacked was Shizuka Hio and the one who gave me this wound was ichiru".

Mahahahah another cliffhanger. What will zeros reaction be? Please review and if you haven't already take my poll. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**You're Not The Only One**

_Chapter 3_

Last Time

You looked down sadly then replied "The vampire who attacked was Shizuka Hio and the one who gave me this wound was ichiru".

Now

Zero P.O.V

As soon as she said _her_ name I was filled with anger then she said ichiru my own twin brother gave her that wound. Now I'm very angry. I couldn't keep it in so I kicked the chair over and clenched my fists.

"You okay Zero" Roze asked.

"No. The same vampire that killed my family just killed and my twin brother helped" I said with my voice full with anger.

"She also told me something" said Roze.

What did that _thing_ have to tell her.

"What did she tell you?" I asked anger still in my voice.

"She told me she bit you before she bit me" she said still looking down.

Okay that was the last straw.

"SHE WHAT?" I yelled.

"Zero clam down" she ordered.

I clamed down but I was still angry.

"Zero why didn't you tell me that you were bit?" she asked staring me right in the eye.

"Because I though you wouldn't want to be friends with me and try to kill me because you're a vampire hunter and I'm the vampire" I said not losing eye contact.

"Well now you're not the only one I'm a vampire too" she said.

"Yeah but that's not a good thing that you're a vampire, now you have to go thought the pain I do" I say with my voice filled with anger again.

"I know it's not a good thing that we're vampires but know we can go thought it together, if you need help I'll help you and if I need help you'll help me, okay?" she asked.

I thought about it for awhile, it would be good to have some help along the way.

"Fine" I said. She smiled, happy that she won then she yawned.

"Are you tired?" I asked. She nodded.

"Okay I'll leave you to sleep" I said while I left.

I closed the door and headed to my room. I needed time to think about what she said.

**Time Skip(a week)**

Roze P.O.V

It's been a week since I woke up and I feel great. We are all sitting around the table waiting for our guest. Yuki was squirming in her seat and Zero had an angered look on. I wonder why.

"Zero are you okay?" I asked.

"No" he said just above a whisper.

"Why?" I pondered.

"Because our guest that's coming is a vampire, a pureblood at that" he said it like it was poison.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Kaien why did you invite that beast?" I asked.

"Because we are friends and not all vampires are bad" Kaien said trying to clam me down while looking a Zero.

Zero and I grumbled. The door bell rang and Yuki jumped up and ran to the door. You could hear some chatter coming from the door once Yuki opened it. I could hear their footsteps getting louder as they got closer. I looked at the door when I heard the footsteps to see a man with brown-reddish hair and dark red eyes. I guess he noticed me looking at him because he turned his head to look at me. He walked up to me and looked me over.

"Hello I'm Kaname" he said while he stock out his hand for me to shake. I just turned in my seat so I couldn't see him.

*sigh* "I'm guessing her parents were vampire hunters too" he said.

"Yes and good ones they were at that" I snapped back.

"I bet they were" he said.

I grumbled as he sat down and we started to eat. After dinner Kaine stood up.

"I have an announcement to make" he started.

**And that's the end of chapter three. What's his announcement? Find out in the next chapter that could be up today or tomorrow. Please review and take my poll that's on my profile. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You're Not The Only One**

_Chapter 4_

Kaien Stood up.

"I have an announcement to make" he started.

We all looked at him.

"Kaname and I have been talking, we have decided to open a school for humans and vampires" he explained.

"What you want us to go to school with them" Zero and I said.

"I'm not done yet" he continued. "As I was saying we decided to open a school. At this school there will be two classes, a Day Class and a Night Class. Day Class will be for humans and during the day and the Night Class for vampires during the night. I already bought the school so were just waiting for it to be ready, it should take about 4 years. So when school starts I need all three of you to be prefects and protect the Day Class from the Night Class and the other way around. There will be uniforms and I think that about cavers it so go clean up and go to bed" he finished.

Zero and I grumbled as we left, as long as we didn't have to see them much we were fine.

**A Giant Time Skip (4 Years Later)**

"Hi every one welcome to Cross Academy" she said happily.

She was now 15 and Zero and I are now 18. Cross Academy was huge. The building where classes took place looks like an old style castle and the dorms looked like mansions. It was a great minus the secret that it holds. Anyway all the Day Class students were arriving and chatting about what the school offers. Yuki was saying hello to everyone while Zero and I just leaned against the wall of the school gate glaring at anyone who came near well at lest Zero did.

"Hey you guys are suppose to help me!" yelled Yuki.

Zero grumbled and I just shrugged my shoulders. That made Yuki glare at us well what she thought was a glare it looked more like she trying to smile while taking medicine. I couldn't hold it in so I walked up to her laughing. I rested my arm on her shoulder.

"Okay I'll help but I don't think Mr. Glaresalot will" I said while looking behind me at zero. He just glared at me and started walking towards the school.

"Hey Zero you're suppose to help" Yuki yelled but he just ignored her.

I sighed "Just let him go Yuki we will be better without him"

"Ok" she replied.

**At Dinner With Cross**

"Good job everyone!" yelled Cross as he ran to give us a hug. Zero and I side stepped out of the way which left Yuki to get the hug. While Cross was hugging Yuki there was a knock on the door so I answered it. It was Kaname.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I was invited to dinner" he replied with a smile.

I just glared as I opened the door. As Kaname walked in Zero joined me in the glaring.

*sigh* "I see you two still do trust me" he said.

When he said that Cross ran over Yelling "Don't worry about Zero and Roze we trust you right Yuki?"

"H-Hai!" replied Yuki.

Once we got Cross to calm down we all took a seat at the table. We ate in silence. When we were done Zero got up and left right away. As he was leaving he was Scratching his neck. I've seen that movement before and it's not a good thing. I got up fallowing him. He walked down the hallway, down some stairs and a little bit down another hallway before falling to the ground breathing havly.

"Zero are you okay?" I asked him.

He looked at me his eye glowing blood red, his fangs clearly visible. He looked away shaking his head while saying "No".

"Zero remember we agreed to help each other if this happened" I reminded him.

I walked closer to him until I was right in front of him. I kneeled down so I was levelled with him. I hugged him. He tried to get away but he couldn't. I could sense him looking at my neck. I grabbed his head and pulled it closer.

"Here Zero suck" I ordered.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. He bit my neck and started to suck my blood. I moaned a little from the pain. I could feel my strength leave me as he continued to suck. After a few seconds he pulled his fangs out. Blood covered my neck.

"Thanks" said Zero.

"Your welcome" I replied before blacking out.


	5. Chapter 5

**You're Not The Only One**

_Chapter 5_

Roze's P.O.V

When you woke up all you could see was white. White walls, white sheets and white furniture. You were wondering where you were when the door opened. It was Yuki. She noticed you were awake. She smiled and walked over to you.

"Good you're awake, are you feeling ok?" she asked.

"Yeah" you replied.

"Zero said you fell down the stairs because you were tired and you hit your head on the way down" she explained.

'Nice lie Zero must of took you a long time to think of one that good' you thought.

"Yeah I was really tired" you said while scratching the back of your head.

You tried to sit up but Yuki stopped you.

"You need rest lay down" she ordered.

"Yuki I'm fine" you said while trying to sit up again but she stopped you again.

"Yuki let me sit up" you ordered in a serious tone.

"No" she replied.

"Fine but you have to answer my questions" you said.

"Ok" she said.

"One: Where the hell am i? and two: who brought me here?" you asked.

"You're in the school's infirmary and Zero brought you here" she replied simply.

"Ok" you said.

You could hear footsteps coming down the hall. They stopped in front of the door. The door opened and in walked Zero.

"Hey Zero" said you and yuki at the same.

"Hey, Yuki can you leave for a moment?" he asked.

She glanced at you then at zero.

"Okay" she said and left.

After she closed the door there was a very tense atmosphere.

"Soo…" you said looking at you hands.

Zero looked at you then looked down. He said something but you weren't able to hear it.

"What did you say I couldn't hear you?" you asked.

"I said I'm sorry" he replied.

You looked at him with confusion in your eyes.

"Why?" you asked.

"Because I drank your blood and put you in the infirmary" he said still looking down.

You sighed and he looked at you.

"You idiot I told you to drink it" you said with a smile.

"WHAT'S THERE TO SMILE ABOUT!" he yelled.

You smile quickly turned to shock.

"YOU CONLD OF DIED" he yelled then left.

You just watched him with shock still on your face.

When he closed the door you stared at it for awhile then you looked down at your hands. After a few minutes the door opened again and in jumped Cross.

"Roze I heard yo-" he said but stopped when he saw you.

"Roze what's wrong?" he asked.

You looked at him. You had tears in the corners of your eyes. His gaze softened as he walked over to you. He sat on the bed and pulled you in to hug.

"It's okay to cry" he said.

"No I promised myself I wouldn't cry anymore" you said trying to be stern but your voice cracked.

"That's not good everyone needs to cry sometimes and I wont tell anyone if you do" he said while rubbing your back.

You couldn't hold it in anymore, you cried into is chest. A few minutes later you stopped crying.

"Now do you think you can tell me why your crying?" he asked.

"Well…" you said.

**I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time. I had writers block and a very busy week ahead of me. Since I'm in high school now I have a lot of things to do this week. I have two unit tests, I have the oral part of my French exam and my math mid-term all this week. Wish me luck. Please review and take my poll.**


	6. Chapter 6

**You're Not The Only One**

_Chapter 6_

Roze's P.O.V

"Well…" you said.

"Oh I see" Coss said with understanding in his voice. You just nodded.

"Well how about we get you cleaned up and get you to your afternoon classes since it's lunch now" he said.

"What it's already lunch!" you said surprised.

Cross nodded. You jumped out of the bed, grabbed your uniform fro the closet and went into the bathroom to get ready. After a few minutes you walk out of the bathroom fully ready. You notice that your school books were on the bed. You guessed that Cross went and got them or got someone else to get them. You grabbed them and ran out the door. You ran down the hallway and arrived at your classroom in a matter or seconds since the classrooms were in the same building. You walked in and noticed that zero was the only one in there. You guessed everyone was still at lunch. It seemed that he hasn't noticed you yet. You walked up to his desk. He heard you approaching and looked up. When he saw you he started to get up. You ran to him. You reached him when he was only two steps from his chair.

"Why are you walking away?" you asked.

Zero turned and looked you straight in the eye. He had a sadden look on his face.

"What's with that look?" you asked.

He looked away.

"Don't tell me you blame yourself" you said angrily.

He didn't say anything.

"You do don't you, fine blame yourself see if I care" you say angrily then started to walk away. You took two steps before Zero stopped you by grabbing your arm. He pulled you towards him and into a hug. You were shocked at the fact that Zero, grumpy and emotionless Zero, was hugging you.

"Z..Zero" you said, blushing. It's true you love Zero but you don't have enough courage to tell him. Now he's hugging you and your hart is beating so hard that you're afraid that he might be able to hear it.

"Roze there's something I've always wanted to tell you" he said softly.

"W..What?" you asked.

**I'm so sorry for not updating in awhile and that the chapter's so short. I couldn't think of anything. This story and Hidden In A Silly Joke will be updated a least once a week from now on. Thanks for reading. Please review and take my poll.**


	7. Chapter 7

**You're Not The Only One**

_Chapter 7_

**Roze's P.O.V**

"W..What?" you asked.

Your heart was beating so fast that it felt like it was going to jump out.

"I lo….I lo-" said Zero but he was cut off by the bell. He could hear other students getting closer so he whispered in your ear.

"Meet me at the stables after class" he said then turned around and headed to his seat and sat down.

You stood there for a while, people coming in looked at you but kept on going. You realized this and sat down. You didn't pay a attention at all in class. Your mind was busy trying to figure out what Zero wanted to tell you.

'_what does he want to tell me? It can't be that he loves me, can it? No that impossible but I really wish it was' _you thought.

When the bell rang you gathered up your stuff as fast as you could. You looked around to see if Zero was still there but he wasn't. You guessed he was already there and you were right because when you arrived at the stable you saw Zero walking back and forwards.

"Zero" you called.

He was so in thought that he jumped a little when you called his name.

"Oh Roze it's you" he said while walking towards you.

You nodded.

"So what did you want to tell me?" you asked looking up at him because he was a good six inches taller then you.

He looked you straight in the eye and you looked straight back. He looked down. You heard him mumble something.

"What was that I couldn't hear you?" you asked.

"I love you" he said.

You were shocked. Then, you didn't know what overcame, you kissed him. He didn't reply at first but then he started kissing back. You both broke apart for air a while after. You looked into his eyes and he looked into yours.

"I love you" you said.

"I love you too" he said.

You both kissed again but it didn't happen for long because you both heard clapping coming from the door. You both turned to see Aido.

"What do you want Aido?" sneered Zero.

"Oh I couldn't help but noticing your little scene. I wonder what the whole school would think. Zero, the cold-hearted Zero, actually loves someone and it's Roze and she surprisingly loves him back" he said with a smirk. "Maybe I should tell them".

You and Zero noticed that he was trying to scare you and make you beg him not to tell.

"Go ahead, tell them we don't care" said Zero.

Aido's expression faltered a little but he quickly caught himself and smirked again.

"Okay, see you at the gate" and with that he lefted.

You and zero looked at each other.

"Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"I'm okay with anything as long as you're with me" you said with a smile.

He smiled back, well a little smile but it still counts.

"Okay" he said as the both of you left the stables and headed for the gate.

You arrived to see all the girls, and some guys, who came to see the night class staring at the both of you (you were both holding hands) and whispering. In the middle of the crowd stood Aido.

'_Great he already told them'_ you thought.

**All I have to say is I'm sorry times infinity for not updating. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review._**


End file.
